militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antoine Maurin
For the eponymous painted, see painter |death_date = |birth_place =Montpellier, France |death_place = |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch =Cavalry |serviceyears =1792–1823 |rank =General of Division |servicenumber = |unit = |commands = |battles =Battle of Biberach (1796) Battle of Valvasone (1797) Battle of Caldiero (1805) Battle of Guttstadt-Deppen (1807) Battle of Friedland (1807) Invasion of Portugal (1807) Battle of Dresden (1813) Battle of Leipzig (1813) Battle of Laubressel (1814) Battle of Ligny (1815) |awards =Légion d'Honneur, CC 1813 |spouse = |laterwork =Baron of the Empire, 1808 |website = }} Antoine Maurin (19 December 1771 – 4 October 1830) commanded a French cavalry division in 1814 during the Napoleonic Wars and in 1815 led his troops against the Prussians at Ligny where he was wounded. His army service began in 1792 during the French Revolution when he enlisted in a cavalry regiment as a trooper. He spent his entire military career as a cavalryman. During the French Revolutionary Wars he advanced through the ranks and became commander of a light cavalry regiment in 1802. While only a colonel, he commanded a brigade at Caldiero in October 1805. He fought in the Friedland campaign in 1807 and attained the rank of general officer that year. As a cavalry brigadier, he participated in the 1807 Invasion of Portugal but was captured in 1808 and held until 1812. He led a brigade in 1813 and a division 1814 during the War of the Sixth Coalition. After fighting for Napoleon during the Hundred Days, he retired in 1823. His surname is one of the names inscribed under the Arc de Triomphe. Career Maurin was born in Montpellier, France on 19 December 1771. He joined the 20th Chasseurs à Cheval Regiment as a trooper in 1792. He served in a number of actions during the War of the First Coalition rising to the rank of officer. He was wounded in the shoulder by a saber cut at Biberach in 1796. The following year he fought at Valvasone and received a battlefield promotion to captain from Napoleon Bonaparte.Mullié (1852), Antoine Maurin On 24 April 1802 he was named to lead the 24th Chasseur à Cheval Regiment as Chef de Brigade (colonel).Broughton (2000), Antoine Maurin While still a colonel, he led a brigade consisting of the 15th and 24th Chasseurs à Cheval at the Battle of Caldiero on 29–31 October 1805.Schneid (2002), 168 Transferred to Poland, he fought at Guttstadt and Friedland in 1807 and was promoted to general of brigade in late June 1807. Maurin led a cavalry brigade in Andoche Junot's army during the 1807 Invasion of Portugal.Oman (2010), I, 612 He was named Baron of the Empire on 17 March 1808. He reported to François Étienne de Kellermann who commanded a cavalry division that included one squadron each of the 26th Chasseurs à Cheval, 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 9th, and 15th Dragoons. He was appointed governor of Algarve province in the south of Portugal. When the revolt against the French occupation broke out, he was in his sickbed in Faro. He and 70 other French soldiers were captured by Portuguese partisans on 16 June 1808 and handed over to the captain of a British vessel as prisoners.Oman (2010), I, 212 He remained a prisoner until September 1812. On his return he fought at the Battle of Dresden on 26–27 August 1813. He received the Commander's Cross of the Légion d'Honneur on 28 September 1813. Maurin commanded the 9th Light Cavalry Brigade in Rémi Joseph Isidore Exelmans' division of the II Cavalry Corps at the Battle of Leipzig on 16–19 October.Smith (1998), 462 The following year he was named to command the 2nd Light Cavalry Division and led this unit at the Battle of Laubressel on 3–4 March 1814.Smith (1998), 506-507 After Napoleon's abdication he submitted to King Louis XVIII of France. He later rejoined the emperor during the Hundred Days and was appointed to command the 7th Cavalry Division in the 1815 campaign. The division's 1st Brigade was led by Louis Vallin and consisted of the 6th Hussars and 8th Chasseurs à Cheval Regiments. The 2nd Brigade was under Pierre Marie Auguste Berruyer and comprised the 6th, 11th, and 18th Dragoon Regiments.Haythornethwaite (1974), 181 At the Battle of Ligny on 16 June 1815, he was wounded in the chest by a bullet. Maurin retired in 1823. After the July Revolution of 1830 he returned to active service but died on 4 October 1830. His surname is one of the names inscribed under the Arc de Triomphe, on the west pillar on Column 40. Notes References * * * * * * Category:French soldiers Category:French generals Category:French military personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:French military personnel of the Napoleonic Wars Category:French commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:People from Montpellier Category:People from Hérault Category:1771 births Category:1830 deaths